


Nothing but perfect

by anyuchiha



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyuchiha/pseuds/anyuchiha
Summary: El primer hijo de Sansa y Tyrion nace pero no es lo que se esperaba.No es como si a su familia le importara eso.





	Nothing but perfect

Tyrion levanto la vista cuando los gritos se detuvieron finalmente. Su hermano y la esposa de este, Brienne se pusieron de pie tambien mirando hacia las puertas con aprehensión.

Despues de años de guerra y separacion, Tyrion y Sansa se habian vuelto a reunir y, tras hablarlo extensamente, decidieron proseguir con su matrimonio. Dos años despues ahí estaban, ambos completamente enamorados del otro y a la espera de que su primer hijo nacieran.

Los minutos se les hicieron eternos. Finalmente Brienne se acercó y toco la puerta. Una septa abrio mirando a la mujer con la que intercambio unas palabras para entrar seguida de Brienne. Esta miro a su esposo un momento y cerro la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre? Debo saber que pasa -Tyrion, asustado, hizo ademan de entrar pero Jaime lo detuvo

-Tranquilo hermano -dijo -si hubiera pasado algo Brienne ya lo habria dicho. Esperemos un poco.

Los minutos pasaban con lentitud pero finalmente la puerta se abrio y Brienne salio acompañada del maestre y la septa. La esposa de su hermano llevaba un pequeño bulto en sus brazos que se movia levemente.

Tyrion sonrio al ver al bebe

-Es un niño Lord Lannister -dijo el maestre pero había un tono extraño en su voz. Algo que provocó una punzada de miedo en su pecho.

-¿Qué ocurre? Sansa…-Brienne nego rápidamente

-Sansa está bien, quedo inconsciente pero está bien -dijo y fijo su vista en el bebe -pero…el bebe…

Tyrion supo de inmediato a que se refería. Lentamente se acerco, Brienne se lo dio y Tyrion miro al pequeño bebe con miedo.

Se dio cuenta rapidamente. No habia ninguna duda de lo que veia y eso le produjo panico. Escenas de su infancia pasaron por su mente. El rechazo de su padre y hermana, las burlas, los insultos, las miradas de lastima, la frustración.

Todos se habían quedado en silencio. Jaime se habia parado a lado de su esposa y miraba al bebe en silencio.

Entonces el pequeño abrio los ojos y Tyrion sonrio mientras los ojos azules le devolvian la mirada con total inocencia

Una sonrisa se extendio por su rostro mientras todos los demas pensamientos y sentimientos se desvanecian, en ese momento solo podía pensar en que ese bebe era _su_ hijo, y que seria amado.

Después de minutos eternos levanto la vista para ver a su hermano quien miraba al bebe con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa en el rostro que era similar a la de Brienne.

Sin decir nada le tendio el bebe a Jaime quien lo cargo con delicadeza.

-Tiene los ojos de Sansa -dijo el -y parece que tu cabello.

-Si, asi es.

-Tygett lo amara –dijo Brienne con una sonrisa –ya se moria por conocer a su primo.

Continuaron absortos en el bebe hasta que la septa salio nuevamente.

-Mi Lord, Lady Lannister esta despierta.

Tyrion asintió con una sonrisa y camino hacia el interior mientras Jaime llevaba al bebe aun.

Sansa estaba en la cama. Aun lucía cansada. Le dio una leve sonrisa a Tyrion quien se reunio con ella de inmediato.

-¿Dónde está? -dijo con voz leve al no ver al bebe.

-Aquí -dijo Jaime acercandose a ella.

-Sansa…-Trato de advertirle Tyrion, temeroso de la reaccion de su esposa al ver al bebe pero esta ya tenia al bebe en su brazos y lo miraba atentamente.

El resto de los ocupantes de la habitación la miraron expectantes mientras ella acariciaba el poco cabello dorado que tenia.

Finalmente una sonrisa se extendio por sus labios.

-Tiene tu cabello -dijo mirando a su esposo

Este sonrio levemente

-Y tus ojos -ella le sonrio y vio al bebe extasiada. Tyrion sintio la necesidad entonces de hacerle ver lo que, aparentemente, ella no había notado -Sansa…el bebe es…

-Es perfecto -lo interrumpió Sansa con una sonrisa acompañada de una mirada que Tyrion interpretó. Sansa lo sabía…lo sabia y no le importaba.

Con una sonrisa Tyrion acaricio al bebe y miro a su hermano que también sonreia.

-Este bebe sera muy amado, lo amaran su padre, su madre y sus hermanos, lo amaran sus tios Jaime y Brienne y su primo Tygett en Tarth, lo amaran su tia Arya y su tio Sandor, quienes matarian a quien quiera que lo maltrate, su tio Rickon, el guardian del norte, lo consentira todo el tiempo, y su tio Bran velara por el toda su vida, al igual que sus tios, el rey Jon y la reina Daenerys junto con el principe Aegon y la princesa Lyanna -dijo Sansa mirando al bebe -No es menos que perfecto y no permitiremos que le digan lo contrario.

Tyrion sonrio e intercambio una mirada con Jaime.

Sabia que eso no era cierto, que siempre habria personas que hablarían de el a sus espaldas y lo señalarian pero se aseguraría que el pequeño tuviera el amor que el solo tuvo en Jaime.

Eddard Lannister tendria una familia que lo amaria. Ellos se encargarían de eso.


End file.
